The Battle
by friday the thirteenth
Summary: After the 'Ultimate Battle' has been fought, and fought again, Balthazar returns and starts a huge war against the Charmed ones, and a few suprizes appear along the way, the power of the pentagram destroys evil, but also brings it back, the ultimate battl
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Balthazar's Return**

Piper stood quietly in the kitchen next to a boiling pan, inside was the ingredients for the perfect roast. Phoebe took the Roasted turkey from the oven and placed it on a large glistening white plate,

"Mmm, smells nice" Piper said, as she lifted the lid from the pan of vegetables

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time we had roast" she said while taking the turkey to the dining table

"Usually we're boiling potions or something like that" Piper replied

"I agree" Phoebe said, "Paige!" she shouted. Phoebe placed the turkey in the centre of the table and took Wyatt's empty cup into the kitchen, "Paige!" she shouted again.

"She isn't going to answer" piper said, before shouting "Paige, get down here now or I'm gonna come up there and throw you down!" Paige jingled "I need more than a jingle, now get down here now!" the water in the sink blew up unexpectedly, soaking piper and phoebe. Paige orbed into the kitchen and stared and them,

"I'll get you a towel" she said, before commanding "Towel!" a light blue towel appeared from the orbs in her hand, she passed it to piper then poured the boiled vegetables into a small white bowl and took them to the dining table, Piper took the cutlery, including a meat fork which she place in the table near the turkey.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cupe, Henry and victor sat comfortably at the dark, mahogany table before taking their share of the turkey and tucking in to the roast,

"This is the best food I've ever tasted" Cupe said, Phoebe looked towards him with a smirk on her face, he saw, then said "except for Phoebe's" they chuckled.

"Paige has to be the best cook" Henry said

"Can you lot stop supporting your wives and start eating" piper said

"OK" Henry and Cupe replied humorously

"Shhh" piper said, everyone continued eating until they were full; Victor still had half a plate-full of food left. Paige and Phoebe took the dirty plates into the kitchen and brought in a fresh trifle,

"That looks amazing" Leo said, Paige placed the trifle onto the table and everyone took huge chunks from the bowl before eating.

"Remember me?" A deep voice from the far end of the table spoke.

Phoebe looked up first, then Piper and Paige, then everyone else. Victor and Leo both said,

"Cole" angrily, while Phoebe, Piper and Paige said,

"Balthazar"

"Who's Balthazar? Victor asked, he sounded confused,

"Coles Demon form" Phoebe replied instantly. Cole had a smirk grin on his face, he slowly changed into Balthazar, his skin turned blood red, and he had black marks on his face. Piper froze him and Paige quickly grabbed the meat fork and threw it at Balthazar, it pierced the centre of his chest. Phoebe levitated into the air and aimed her left leg at the fork; she threw herself towards it as Piper unfroze him. Phoebe hit the blade at the perfect angle for it rip a huge chunk of his skin, he screamed in agony before shimmering away.

"Wow" Henry said with a slight stutter,

"Phoebe, it's your turn to pick up the Balthazar skin" Piper said,

"Need some help over here" Leo was holding Victor, who had fainted just before. Cupe came in with a bucket of cold water and tipped it over Victor, who woke suddenly and breathed heavily before calming down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Phoebe's new power.**

"Phoebe, you scry for Balthazar. Paige, you look after this lot and I'll check the book" Piper said in a hurry before rushing up the stairs to the attic;

"Paige, can you get the map and crystal for me?" Phoebe asked

"Map and Crystal" Paige commanded, the map and pendulum crystal appeared in her hands,

"Thanks" Phoebe replied, she laid the map on the table and swung the crystal above it, the crystal pulled itself toward a particular point on the map. "Found him" she said, she looked at the tip of the crystal, and where it landed on the map, the Graveyard. "Paige, can you take me to the graveyard" Phoebe asked,

"Ok" Paige replied, she took Phoebes hand and they disappeared through the orbs, they appeared in the grave yard and headed towards the Mausoleum "I need to go and look after the others" Paige said before orbing back to the manor.

"Bye then, don't give me a chance to say anything" Phoebe said to her self as she stepped into the mausoleum and walked towards the end of the room, checking left and right at every opportunity,

"Boo!" Cole spoke from behind, Phoebe jumped and turned towards him as he laughed and pointed towards her,

"Don't you dare humiliate me!" Phoebe shouted,

"Sorry to scare you" Cole said "but it was funny"

"How can you call that funny" Phoebe said, her voice had a sense of seriousness in it "after all the way you hurt me, you think I would still love you" she shouted

"I would never hurt you" Cole said

"That's what you said last time I threatened to vanquish you" huge sparks of electricity left her fingers and almost hit Cole's chest where he was attacked beforehand, but he was able to shimmer before the electricity hit him, "Paige" Phoebe said, her voice was full of confusion, Paige orbed in front of her,

"Yes?" Paige asked,

"Home" Phoebe requested, Paige orbed herself and Phoebe back to the Manor, "Piper" Phoebe shouted, piper ran down the stairs

"Yes" she replied,

"I just had an argument with Cole, and lightning sorta came out of my fingers" Phoebe said stuttering

"That would be the power that starts the witch trials in the future" Piper said

"Ok, just remind me not to kill that cricket player" Phoebe replied,

"What cricket player?" Paige asked,

"You wouldn't know, you weren't in the future with us." Piper replied,

"Good point, when am I going to get to go to the future?" Paige asked,

"Oh, you'll go someday" phoebe said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Time for Backup**

**"**Potions ready" Paige shouted from the kitchen, Phoebe began walking down the stairs as Paige orbed up, "where's phoebe?" she asked,

"Gone down stairs to get the potions" Piper answered

"I came up to give her the potions" Paige said, she then shouted "Phoebe, I'm upstairs."

"Now you tell me" Phoebe said as she walked into the attic, "Have you found anything in the book?" she asked Piper,

"Yeah, I found Balthazar" she answered, Paige and Phoebe walked over to the Book of Shadows, Balthazar shimmered at the other end of the room

"Did you miss me?" he said, he was very self-confident, Piper, Phoebe and Paige grabbed there potions, "I wouldn't throw that if I were you" he said,

"Why" Phoebe said,

"Let me" he paused "demon-strate." The Triad, The Source and Zankou all appeared in their own ways "I've got backup"

"So have we" a voice from behind The Charmed Ones spoke, a huge blast of energy blew the Demons back to the Underworld. Phoebe, Piper and Paige turned, it was Prue,

"Prue" Piper and Phoebe said

"Prue" Paige said, Confused,

"Who are you?" Prue asked

"This is Paige, she's always wanted to meet you" piper said

"She can orb" Phoebe whispered,

"You're a Whitelighter" Prue said slightly confused

"Half Whitelighter, I'm your half sister" Paige answered

"Now we just need one more" Prue said

"I'll get Cupe" Phoebe said

"Who's Cupe?" Prue asked

"Phoebe's partner, he's a cupid" Piper answered,

"No, don't get him, we need a witch" Prue requested

"I'll get Billie" Paige said, she orbed away then orbed back with Billie,

"How are we going to defeat them?" Piper asked,

"Holo" Prue answered

"Destroyed" Paige replied

"Nexus?" Prue questioned

"Defeated" Paige answered

"Greek Gods"

"Against the rules" Piper said

"Psychic artist"

"Vanquished" Phoebe answered

"Ultimate Power" Prue mentioned

"That's me" Billie said, she said hesitantly

"You're the Ultimate Power" Prue said, wanting to know more

"No, I'm half of the Ultimate Power"

"Where's the other half?" Prue asked

"Dead, she tried to kill us" Phoebe answered

"So what's the plan?" Piper asked

"If we stand in a pentagram shape and we each hold a crystal, and if Billie amplifies our powers then we should be able to defeat them easily" Prue explained,

"But what if it doesn't work?" Phoebe asked

"I'll astral Project into The Source and vanquish the others while you throw potions"

"Wont the potions kill you?" Paige asked

"No, an astral projection can't be harmed" Prue answered

"Ok, let's do it!" Billie said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The battle**

**"**Billie, you need to be at the North point, it's the strongest point. Piper, you need to be at her right. Phoebe on Pipers right, me and then Paige that way the power should spread out evenly then fall into the centre" Prue explained, "Everyone else should stand at the other marked points" she said to everyone else in Magic School, everyone moved to the correct places. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie simultaneously slowly chanted and repeated,

"Tornare il Centro (Tor-Nar-Ray Eel Ken-Troy)"

The Source, The Triad, Zankou and Balthazar appeared in the centre of the pentagram, the wound on Balthazar's chest had healed. Piper started trying to blow them up while phoebe stuck them with lightning and Paige orbed away all of their attacks, Prue attempted to astral project into the Source, she hit a blank wall around him and fell into Zankou. The energy formed the shape of a pentagram between each of them, the energy slowly fell into the centre, lightning bolts blasted out of the energy hitting the walls of the School.

Everyone around around them started chanting

"Forte Essere Capace (For-Tay Ess-er-ray Cap-ach-ay)" Lightning and fire surrounded the demons and astral Prue, who was inside Zankou, Prue conjured a fire ball using him and attacked The Source. Paige and Billie started throwing the potions, Prue astral projected back into herself and began throwing potions, Piper and Phoebe continued attacking. The energy in the centre span into a tornado of energy. Suddenly, Huge amounts of black light poured out of the energy. Paige orbed herself and everyone else back to the manor. The Hurricane of energy slowly faded away and all that remained was dead demon limbs, and in the centre, Christy stood,

"This time, you're dead" She said angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Loss once more**

**"**Prue, Paige" Piper shouted "Phoebe"

"What?" Prue replied

"Have you seen Leo? I can't find him anywhere" Piper asked

"No, have you tried scrying?" Prue answered

"Yeah, he isn't anywhere, unless he's somewhere magically protected" Piper replied, Paige orbed into the attic

"I haven't seen him anywhere" she said, a Golden ball came into the room, and from it, the angel of destiny appeared and spoke

"The battle must be fought"

"What battle?" Piper asked

"The ultimate power must be defeated" destiny answered before disappearing.

"The Pentagram energy must have been enough for her to come back" Phoebe said.

"She must have used it to create a portal back into the Physical Plane" Paige said

"Christy, If you can here me, I'm gonna Kill you!" Piper shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sisterly bonds**

"How are we going to kill her this time?" Phoebe asked  
"I honestly don't know" Billie replied "she isn't part of my life any more, she never was a true sister"  
"I agree, she created a bond between you, then she used it to her advantage" Piper said, a tear ran down the side of her face,  
"Oh, what's wrong?" Prue asked her sympathetically  
"I'm just upset that Leo had to go again"  
"Don't worry, we'll help get him back" Phoebe said, reassuring Piper.  
"I'll help you get rid of her once and for all" Billie said, already planning the battle on an aged sheet of manuscript.

"We could try using potions" Phoebe said  
"Do you remember what happened last time you used potions against her?" Billie asked  
"Oh, I guess that's a bad idea then." Piper answered  
"According to her, I don't exist" Prue said from the doorway "The perfect plan is meditation"  
"Meditation, why?" Phoebe asked,  
"If she's telepathic, then we need a strong mind to prevent her from using her power against us." Billie answered  
"Good plan" Paige replied "But how do we actually kill her?"  
"If I work on my empathy then I could try to use her power against her" Phoebe said  
"Ok, but it will take a lot of time." Piper replied  
"Not if she uses the 'increase a witch's power spell' that I used" Prue explained  
"But didn't you end up making two clones of yourself" Phoebe replied  
"I deliberately said the spell wrong" Prue said, she chuckled  
"I think it's a good plan" Paige replied

Page orbed herself, Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Billie into magic school,  
"I knew you'd come" Christy said  
"You're never coming back Christy, and I'm going to make sure of it" Billie Answered "You're not part of my life anymore"  
"Really" Christy said, sarcastically, her eye filled with raging fire. Billie fell to the floor, she disappeared and reappeared next to Christy, her eyes also filled with fire.


End file.
